Love That Lets Go
by Kickin'ItFan4Life
Summary: Jack gets the offer of a life time and the warriors tell him he should go for it. Should he accept it and go? Or should he stay and ask Kim to be his girlfriend? I PROMISE the story is better then the summary. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So my last story was crap... I got like ZERO reviews and after much thinking I had no idea how to end it... So yeah... I thought of another one though! :D Which is why i'm writing this now... It's basically how Jack gets a once in a life time opportunity and how the gang convinces him to go even though inside they want him to stay... And his relationship with Kim blooms and all that good cheeze :D This is a really crap summary cause i'm PATHETIC at summaries... So just read and enjoy :D **

**Jack's POV**

I whipped out my phone from my pocket and texted Kim  
*I'll be there in 5 mins ;)*  
After a second, I felt a familiar buzz. I unlocked my screen and saw a message from Kim.  
*Ok. See U! :)*  
I locked my phone, shoved it in my pocket and headed over to Kim's house which was just a couple houses away from mine.  
I walked to school every morning with Kim as we lived in the same neighborhood and also because she was one of my best friends.  
It was kinda our morning routine.

I reached the little white house nearing the end of our street. I walked up the porch and knocked on the wooden door.  
Kim opened it a minute later. She smiled at me before grabbing her keys and shouting goodbye to her mom.  
She then exited and locked the door behind her.  
"Morning sunshine." I greeted with a smile.  
"Hey." She replied.  
Don't get me wrong. I'm not dating Kim or anything. We're just friendly that way. I mean, I'd love to date her.  
Ever since the first day of school when I caught her apple, i've been madly in love with her. I mean, Who wouldn't be?  
She's gorgeous! Her silky blonde hair, her hypnotizing hazel eyes... I was lucky to even be best friends with her!  
"Are you ok?" Kim asked, snapping me out of my train of thoughts.  
"Yeah i'm fine." I replied nonchalantly, shaking it off.

We reached the school a couple minutes later and headed to our lockers where Milton, Jerry and Eddie were waiting.  
"Hey, There's the lovebirds!" Jerry said making the other two boys chuckle.  
"JERRY YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Kim shouted pouncing on Jerry. Thankfully for Jerry, I caught her by the waist before she could shred him.  
"Jerry watch your mouth. You might not be so lucky next time." I said as I released Kim and opened my locker to get my books.

**Kim's POV**

The bell rang signaling recess. I got my tray of food before joining the boys at our usual lunch table.  
"I want real food!" Milton complained as he pushed his meat loaf, Or what was supposed to be meat loaf, Away from him.  
"This is the cafeteria, Its no place for real food." Jack said as he scooped and poured out the watery meat loaf.  
We all groaned.  
"Jack Anderson, Please report to the principal's office at once." the PA blasted across the school.  
Jack looked just as confused as the rest of us. We decided to walk him to the principal's office.  
We waited outside while he went in.

After what seemed like forever, Jack came out.  
He was smiling, but it seemed forced.  
The mischievous spark that was in his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes before he went into the office was now gone.  
'Wait did I just say Jack's eyes were gorgeous?'  
'Yes you did' my inner self mocked.  
'Jack's just a friend. I can't say that!'  
'Whatever helps you sleep at night.' It mocked once again.  
I let out a soft groan of irritation at my inner self.  
I admit. I, Kimberley Anne Crawford, Was madly in love with Jack Daniel Anderson.  
Ever since he caught my apple. But he'd never feel the same way. I mean he has girls like Donna Tobin begging on his feet.  
Why would he want an ugly troll like me?  
I sighed as I averted my attention back to Jack.

"Jack are you ok?" I asked.  
"Yeah Jack, You look like your hiding something." Milton said.  
"I don't know what are you guys talking about! I'm perfectly fine! Lets get to class." Jack said hurriedly, As if he was trying to avoid the subject.  
Something is wrong and i'm gonna find out what it is.

**Jack's POV**

The rest of the school day droned on.  
Alas, the final bell rung and me and the warriors headed over to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.  
As we were walking I thought back to what happened earlier in the principal's office.  
I can't believe it.  
Should I go?  
But I don't wanna leave my friends.  
But its a once in a life time offer.  
But, Kim. If you leave you'll never get to ask her out or get her to be your girlfriend.  
But she might not feel the same way.  
Why does my life have to be so complicated!

**SO YEAH :D  
WHAT HAPPENED TO JACK IN THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE?  
WHERE IS HE GOING?  
SHOULD HE GO?  
OR SHOULD HE STAY AND BE WITH KIM? :D  
Sorry if its short... I promise the next chapter will be longer :)  
And when the next chapter will be up depends on you guys! ;)**

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) If no one reads and reviews it I see no point in writing more.  
So yeah.  
Much love! :D**

~ J. Alexandra


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! 10 reviews in less then a day? I'm so touched :') BIG shout-out to the people who reviewed! ;)  
~Claire  
~Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite  
~nclhdrs1717  
~hey yo i heart kickin it 3  
~HOAkickinitluver78  
~KittyZheng  
~whitebelt9  
~JamiBunni577  
~Livy.G  
~Kickin it xo  
**

**Thank you guys SOOO much for reviewing and for the ideas! :)**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY :D**

Last time, on Love That Lets Go...

Jack's POV

Should I go?  
But I don't wanna leave my friends.  
But its a once in a life time offer.  
But, Kim. If you leave you'll never get to ask her out or get her to be your girlfriend.  
But she might not feel the same way.  
Why does my life have to be so complicated!

...

We walked to the dojo in silence. No one talked. Not even Jerry.  
And thats saying something.  
The tension in the air was so thick I could barely breath.  
I know that one of them wanted to ask what happen.  
But their too afraid to.  
Lucky for me Rudy's out of town for the week so he won't be able to tell them what happened.  
He obviously knows considering he signed me up for it in the first place.

I still didn't know what to do. I want to tell them but I don't know how.  
But I just HAD to tell someone. Maybe Milton.  
I looked over to the scrawny red head who was counting the number of steps he took.  
I could trust Milton, He's my best friend. Well, All of them were.  
But I was closer to Kim and Milton. I would tell Kim but I don't know how.  
After a huge mental debate with myself I decided i'd tell Milton.

**Milton's POV**

We reached the dojo and Jack put the key in and unlocked the door.  
Rudy left us the key as he wanted us to practice because of an upcoming tournament.  
It was nice to know that he trusted us.  
We all went in. Kim turned on the lights and air conditioning.  
Eddie and Jerry ran into the boys locker room. We all haven't uttered a word since we stepped out of school.  
The awkwardness must have been to much for them.

I put my sports bag on the bench as I saw Kim walk towards where Jack was.  
She stopped dead in her tracks when he took of his shirt revealing his perfectly toned body and his six packs.  
I chuckled as she seemed to be in a trance. She so totally likes him.  
Jack hadn't notice her starring so I thought i'd be a good friend and help her out.  
I walked behind Kim and whispered over her shoulder.  
"Hey blondie, Like what you're seeing eh?"  
She freaked out. Almost knocking me over.  
I doubled over laughing. At this point Jack noticed us.  
"What are you guys doing?" He asked pulling his Gi pants over his school shorts.  
Lucky for him, we had gym.  
He still hadn't put on a shirt so Kim couldn't talk straight.  
"Umm... we were just... ya know..." She babbled.  
"Cover up dude. Blondie over here can't take her eyes of you." I mocked.  
Jack laughed as he put on his Gi shirt. This seemed to awaken Kim who turned a slight shade of pink.  
She slapped me on the head. As I groaned in pain, she waltz over to the girls locker rooms.

"OUCH!" I groaned.  
"Are you ok dude?" Jack asked concerned.  
"Yeah... I'm good." I replied rubbing the bruise that had begun to form.  
"Hey, what happened today? You can tell me. I promise I won't let it slip." I asked after I remembered what happened this morning.  
He took a deep breath and sighed.  
He looked to see if anyone was around before whispering it to me.  
I couldn't believe my ears.  
"Are you gonna tell the others? Especially Kim. She has to know." I told him, concerned.  
"Why are you making such a fuss? Kim's just my best friend. Its not like she's my girlfriend." He said nonchalantly.  
But I could see in his brown eyes that when he said his last sentence, It was like a bullet to his heart.

"Jack. You like, No, Love, her. Just tell her before its too late."  
"Ok fine. I love her. But she doesn't feel the same way."  
"How do you know that? Have you asked her?"  
"No..."  
"Dude. She was practically drooling over you just now. She's TOTALLY in to you."  
"Well..."  
Jack and I talked while we waited for Kim, Jerry and Eddie.

The others came out 5 minutes later and we did our usual warm-ups, A couple sparring matches and soon it was time to go home.  
"Jack." I said while taking a sip of my water.  
"Walk Kim home. Talk to her. She needs to know." I said supportively, patting his shoulder.  
He sighed once again as he walked towards Kim.  
"Ahh, young love." I said as I took another sip of my water.

**Kim's POV**

"Hey Kimmy." I heard Jack say behind me.  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU JACK! DON'T CALL ME KIMMY!" I shouted.  
"Ok, ok. I'm sorry." Jack said putting his hands up in defeat.  
I zipped my bag and turned to look at Jack.  
"Wanna walk home? We need to talk." He said seriously. Thats a first for Jack, He was NEVER serious.  
I nodded and after saying our goodbyes to the others, we headed out.  
Milton was in charge of the keys today, so he'll be locking up.

We walked in silence. It was a comfortable silence though. Not like the one before.  
I decided to break it by asking him what he wanted to talk about.  
"So Jack... What did you wanna talk about?"  
He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, Heaved a big sigh, before saying.  
"Kim. I got an offer to go to the best Karate school in the world. Thing is. Its in Japan."

My heart stopped. I couldn't comprehend what he had just said.  
My best friend. The boy I loved. Was going to Japan? Forever?  
Calm down Kim. He didn't say he was going. He just said he got an offer.  
But its the best Karate school in the world. He has to go!  
"Kim? You ok?" Jack asked, concerned, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Thats great Jack!" I said.  
I was extremely sad. But I couldn't get in the way of Jack and his future.

**Jack's POV**

"Thats great Jack!" Kim said trying to sound happy for me.  
I knew she was devastated. I could see it in her eyes.  
Her beautiful hazel eyes were filled with sadness.  
She wanted to cry. But she was staying strong for me.

We had stopped walking at this point. We were in the local park.  
It was around 6pm, everyone was home having dinner, so there was no one. Just me and Kim.  
'Do it Jack! Just go for it! You might not have another chance!' My inner self shouted.  
She was facing the floor. She was about to cry and didn't want me to worry about her.  
I admired her for that. She was a strong girl who didn't change for no one.  
She's beautiful and kind. And she's not afraid to take a stand.  
I sighed as I said softly to myself. "Do it Jack."

I lifted up her chin so that we were now starring into each others eyes.  
I wiped away a tear that had dropped and smiled.  
She looked at me confused.  
I leaned in and...

**OHHHHH. CLIFFY :)  
AHAHAHAHA x3 DON'T KILL ME!  
JACKS GOING TO JAPAN? :O  
And Jack kissed Kim? :D Does that mean he'll stay? O . O  
SHOULD HE GO? SHOULD HE STAY? O w O  
R & R TO FIND OUT ;)  
I'll put up the next chapter once I have like 20 reviews SO REVIEW 3**

**Much love! ;)**

**~ J. Alexandra**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! 27 REVIEWS? UNREAL!  
****THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR NICE REVIEWS :') I'M SO TOUCHED!**

**I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER... I WANTED TO UPDATE IT YESTERDAY BUT HAD NO TIME AS I HAD TO GO SHOPPING FOR RIDING GEAR...(I ride horses :D)  
SO I'M BACK TODAY WITH A NEW CHAPTER! :D  
PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! I'LL MAKE IT AS LO****NG AS POSSIBLE! I know my past chapters have been really short... I'm sorry! :L I'll try my best :)  
****ENJOY! :D REMEMBER TO REVIEWW! :D  
NOW ON TO THE STORY! :D**

Last time, on Love That Lets Go...

**Jack's POV**

I lifted up her chin so that we were now starring into each others eyes.  
I wiped away a tear that had dropped and smiled.  
She looked at me confused.  
I leaned in and...

I did it. I kissed her. Joy overwhelmed me as she responded almost immediately.  
As our lips touched, It started to rain.  
We stood in the rain kissing for what seemed like an eternity.  
We broke apart and stared at each other, Pure joy in our eyes.  
Not wanting to catch a cold, We ran towards Kim's house.

When we reached her porch, We were both soaked to the skin.  
I shook the water out of my hair. She laughed as droplets of water went flying everywhere.  
I said goodbye to her and gave her a peck on the cheek before she went in.  
When her door closed, I leaned against the wall. Thinking to myself.  
What on earth just happened!  
I kissed Kim Crawford. On the lips. And she didn't freak out.  
She likes me?  
I wore what seemed to be the largest possible grin in history as I ran home in the rain.

When I reached home, I ran straight to my room, Closed the door and sank down to sit on the floor.  
I could not stop smiling!  
I immediately whipped out my phone and texted Milton.  
'DUDE! YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED! :D'  
'What? O . O'  
'I DID IT :D'  
'Did what? :S'  
Honestly? He didn't know what?  
'I KISSED KIM. ON THE LIPS. :D I CAN DIE A HAPPY BOY NOW.'  
'OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG. NO WAY. NO WAY. NO WAY. I HAVE TO TELL THE OTHERS :D'  
Ladies and gentalman, my best friend, Milton.

I laughed and locked my phone after reading Milton's text message.  
I was on cloud nine. Until I remember something.  
I had to go to Japan.  
Wait, No. I got offered to go to Japan.  
But they gave you a month to consider. Should I?  
NO! I have Kim now.  
But its a once in a life time thing. She wouldn't want you to stay for her.

I groaned as I flopped onto my bed. This was gonna be one LONG month.

**Kim's POV**

I brushed my hair and put on a super cute outfit. (What Kim wore in Skate Rat when Jack told her about the Vole in her bag.)  
I looked in the mirror and nodded in approval.  
Don't judge me! I have a boyfriend now. Or at least I think I do.  
I mean. What happened yesterday. Jack kissed me.  
He likes me. Right?  
Of course he does. Why else would he kiss you?  
But he has to go to Japan...  
I shook myself out of my thoughts as I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs for breakfast.

As I placed my now empty bowl of cereal into the basin, I heard the door bell ring.  
Instinctively, I ran to open it only to see Jack.  
"Morning beautiful." He said as he gave me a peck on the lips.  
"Hey you." I said as I grabbed my keys.  
I said goodbye to my mom and locked the door.  
Jack held my hand as we walked to school.  
I was so incredibly happy. It was unreal.

We walked into the school hand in hand.  
This did attract a couple of stares from people.  
Jack didn't seem to care so I thought, why should I.  
Milton, Jerry and Eddie had the hugest grins on their faces when they saw Jack and I.  
Jack gave all the boys a high five. I just blushed.  
The whole day was just perfect. Since me and the guys all have the same classes and in all those classes I sat next to Jack,  
I was VERY happy.  
My best girl friends, Grace, Kelsey and Julie, freaked out when they found out.  
They were so happy for me. And told me it was about time.  
They squealed so loud when I told them that people starred at us as if we were mental or something.

We walked to the dojo in silence. It was a comfortable silence though. I was holding Jack's hand as we walked.  
Practice was as usual. We had the competition in a week. We were up against none other then the Black Dragons.  
I wasn't worried. And I could see that the boys weren't either.  
We were breaking boards when Jerry decided to ask Jack a question.  
"Hey Jack, So when are you going to Japan?"  
I stopped what I was doing. All eyes turned to Jack.  
Milton must've told Jerry and Eddie.  
Jack sighed and walked towards his bag and took a drink of water before he replied.  
"I don't know Jer. They gave me a month to decide. I don't wanna leave you guys! Especially you Kim." He said as he looked at me.  
I smiled and he continued, "We'll see in a months time when they come to get an answer. But for now, Lets just focus on the competition and make the best of this month."

He wanted to go. I could see it in his eyes. But i'm holding him back.  
I'm the reason why he doesn't want to go.  
After practice, Jack, Jerry and Eddie went into the locker rooms to shower.  
Milton, Being Milton, Thought there were too many germs so he decided to bathe at home.  
I sighed.  
"Whats up Kim?" Milton asked, concerned.  
"Nothing Milton... Its just... I know Jack wants to go to Japan...But I want him to stay with me... But that would be selfish, Wouldn't it?"  
"Kim, Jack's old enough to make his decision. I know in my heart he'll make the right one." Milton said patting my shoulder.  
"Yeah, But, What if he chooses to go?" I said, holding back tears.  
"If you love something, Let it go." He said looking into my eyes.  
I nodded.

**Jack's POV**

I was putting on my shirt when I heard Eddie yell from inside one of the cubicles.  
"Hey Jack, What are you gonna do when the person comes in a month to ask you if you're going or not?"  
"I don't know man... I want to go and all, But i've spent years trying to get Kim to be my girlfriend, and now that I finally have her..." I drifted off...  
"She would want you to go." Jerry shouted from the other cubicle.  
"I know. But I want to be with her."  
"You know Kim. She's more stubborn then a mule. She'll think you'll be ruining your life if you stayed here instead." Eddie said as he walked out.  
"Yeah... But... She means so much to me."  
"Whatever you choose, We'll be here for you man. Always." Jerry said as he walked out.  
"Thanks guys."

I walked Kim home after practice. She was quite. Somethings up.  
"You ok?" I asked, stopping. Hey! Look. We're where we were yesterday when I kissed her!  
"Yeah..." She said stopping as well.  
"Hey..." I said as I lifted her chin and gave her a peck on the lips. "You can tell me. Whats up?"  
She sighed and said "Are you going to Japan?"  
This time, I sighed. I scratched the back of my head and replied, "I don't know babe... I don't know."  
She kissed me on the cheek and then said, "You know I love you right? And will be right behind you no matter what you choose, right?"  
"I know... And I love you too. But I can't leave you."  
"Jack. Japan's a once in a lifetime thing!"  
"I know. But you're a once in a lifetime thing."  
She was silent. Did I say something wrong? I started to panic, But then, She kissed me on the lips.  
I really love this spot that we're standing on. SOOO much. I thought as I kissed her back.  
At that moment. I knew what I was going to do.

**1 week later :D  
**

**Jack's POV**

I walked to the dojo in silence. I've been dating Kim for a week now.  
Each day our love for each other grows stronger than ever.  
I was the happiest i've ever been in my life this week. Even my parents think so.  
It was Saturday, Tournament day.  
Kim had some morning things to do so I couldn't walk with her to the dojo.

When I got there, Milton, Jerry and Eddie were warming up.  
Rudy's back and he was supervising them.  
"Hey Jack!" The four of them greeted when I walked in.  
"Hey guys. Where's Kim?" I asked as I put my bag down.  
Before they could answer, Kim burst through the doors.  
"Sorry i'm late Rudy!" Kim shouted.  
"You're not late babe, I just got here myself." I said as I kissed her.  
"Oh hey you. Well i'm off to change now. Tata." She said as she waltz into the girls locker room.  
I chuckled and Rudy came over to me.  
"Jack, You do know you only have 2 weeks left to make a choice, don't you?" He said, serious.  
"I know Rudy." I replied.

We walked over to the Black Dragons Dojo. Thats where the competition was held.  
I looked around the dojo when my eyes landed on the last person on earth I wanted to see.  
The guy who came to tell me about this Japan offer.  
Whats he doing here? I thought he said I had a month?  
A million things started to go through my mind and I started panicking.

He walked over when he saw me.  
"Jack. Nice to see you again." He said, shaking my hand.  
"Hey sir. Nice to see you too." I replied.  
"Who's that?" Kim whispered to me.  
"No one. Just go with the guys kay? I'll join you later." I said as I gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
Confused, She ran over to Milton and they walked with Rudy to where we were to sit.  
"Your girlfriend?" The man asked.  
"Yup."  
"She's pretty. And a keeper." He replied before continuing, "Jack, I know I said i'd give you a month, But my boss is impatient. I've come to ask you. Are you going or not?"  
I sighed. "With all due respect sir. You said it yourself. She's a keeper. I'm not going." I said and bowed before walking away.

The competition started.  
Eddie was up first. Then it was Jerry, then Milton, then me, and then Kim.  
Eddie, Milton and I won our rounds. Jerry sadly, Didn't.  
He was competing in the Nun chucks round and lets just say it didn't end pretty.  
Kim was up next. Her competitor was someone i've never seen before.  
His name was apparently Brody Carlson.  
30 seconds into their round, Brody had knocked Kim out.  
I ran towards her but as quick as her round was, She and Brody were gone.  
I started freaking out. Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Rudy were by my side.  
We looked everywhere for her. Then, I felt a buzz in my pocket.  
I unlocked my phone and the guys gathered around me.  
A new message from unknown?  
I opened it and to my horror. It read.  
'Wrong choice Jack. Either you come to Japan. Or your precious girlfriend gets it.'

**I FEEL SO EVIL. AHAHAH. But yeah. HERE YOU GO! :D THIRD CHAPTER!  
****BRODY? WHAT DID HE DO TO KIM?  
****DO YOU THINK HE KIDNAPPED HER OR DO YOU THINK THAT DUDE KIDNAPPED HER?  
****MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHATS JACK GONNA DO?**

**DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING DID YA :D AHA.  
REVIEW TO FIND OUT! :D I'LL UPDATE WHEN I GET ABOUT 40 REVIEWS ;)**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES! :D  
I hope this length is okay... Longest chapter ever. Aha.  
I hope you enjoy the story too :)**

**Much love!**

**~ J. Alexandra**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY MEH LOVELIES! :D I'm back!  
****Sorry i've not updated in FOREVER... Had a bit of a writers block... And I didn't have the mood to write really...  
****But i'm back now! :D THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for the 39 reviews! OMG! :D Help me get to 45-50 reviews on this chapter? :)  
So yeah! :D I love you guys and please enjoy the chapter! :D**

Last time, on Love That Lets Go...

**Jack's POV**

30 seconds into their round, Brody had knocked Kim out.  
I ran towards her but as quick as her round was, She and Brody were gone.  
I started freaking out. Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Rudy were by my side.  
We looked everywhere for her. Then, I felt a buzz in my pocket.  
I unlocked my phone and the guys gathered around me.  
A new message from unknown?  
I opened it and to my horror. It read.  
'Wrong choice Jack. Either you come to Japan. Or your precious girlfriend gets it.'

**3 days later...**

I was heart broken... I've had nightmares for the past 3 days... 3 days... Thats how long Kim's been gone.  
We don't know what had happened to her... We filed a police report and everything! But still, Nothing.

I haven't had another text from 'Unknown' either. Whoever he was, When I get a hold of him. I'm gonna disfigure his face.  
I got out of bed and went to the sink to freshen up. We still had to go to school the past 2 days. It was hard.  
Everyone knew about Kim's disappearance. Seaford's a small town. Its a wonder how she's not found yet.  
The Police think that the kidnapper had brought her out of town. Well, Wherever she was. I'm gonna find her. And i'm gonna kill whoever hurts her.

I walked to school in silence. I haven't eaten much. I wasn't hungry at all. I was under depression.  
The guys were worried about me. They were sad too. But they weren't in as bad of a state as I was.  
School was normal. We went through classes. The teachers were smart enough to not hound me with questions these past days.  
The guys and I walked to the dojo after school. We still went there. Not to do Karate, But to look for Kim.  
We've searched everywhere. But to no avail.

**Milton's POV  
**  
"Jack. You have to call 'Unknown'. He's probably the ONLY lead we have to finding Kim!" I yelled.  
We've been looking for Kim for 3 days. We were starting to panic. I mean, Kim was a smart girl. And she could take care of herself.  
But 3 days? Thats just... Too long.  
Jack stared at the ground. He was taking all this worse then we were. He's lost weight. He hasn't eaten anything. Only little pieces of bread that we force him to take.  
He took out his cellphone and called 'Unknown'.  
He put it on loud speaker.

"Hello?" A low gruffy voice spoke.  
"Where's Kim." Jack growled. Oh he was mad. He was VERY mad.  
"AHHHH Jack! I was starting to think the girl wasn't of as much value to you as I thought she was. Guess I was wrong." The person chuckled. He was pushing Jack's buttons.  
"You didn't answer my question. WHERE'S KIM." Jack yelled. Fists clenched. I gave his shoulder a squeeze to calm him down.  
"Now what fun would it be if I told you? Huh?" The person mocked.  
"TELL ME WHERE KIM IS. SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU. LET HER GO." Jack yelled. Oh... He's losing it. The guys and I took a step back. Shocked at Jack's sudden outburst.  
"Now calm down Jack. We can negotiate. But thing is. I don't think Kimmy wants to be found." The person said calmly.  
"What are you on about?" Jack asked. Calmer but still pissed.  
"Remember Brody? Well he's taken rather bit of a shine towards Kim. And she's taken a shine towards him too." The person said.  
Jack's eyes were filled with rage as he answered. "WHAT? KIM WOULD NEVER DO THAT. TELL ME WHERE SHE IS OR SO HELP ME GOD."  
"Temper, Temper, Jack. Come to Japan, And i'll give you your precious girlfriend back. Or you could find Brody and ask him where she is. That is, If you can find him. MWHAHAHAHAHA." The person laughed before hanging up.

"I'm going to find Brody. And when I do. I'm going to rip his heart out." Jack growled before he stomped out of the dojo.

**Jerry's POV**

Jack's losing it man. After his conversation with some dude on the phone he became even more pissed then he was before!  
He said something about finding Brody and ripping his heart out before he stomped out.  
I was shocked! I was stunned! I was- Oh cool, is that like a moth or something? FOCUS JERRY.

"We have to stop him before he does something he's gonna regret later." Milton said worriedly.  
I think they've been talking for a while. But I haven't been listening... You know me! Its in this ear and its out that ear.  
"What are we talking about?" I asked, confused.  
"We're talking about Jack you toad!" Milton yelled at me.  
Jeez. Who stuffed jalapenos in his cereal this morning?  
Before I could react, Eddie, Milton and Rudy were already out the dojo in pursuit of Jack.  
"HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!" I yelled before running after them only to hit face first onto a pole.  
"Smooth Jerry." I said to myself as I collected myself and started running after them.

**Jack's POV**

I stomped out of the dojo in a fit of anger. Stupid 'Unknown'. Stupid Brody. When I find the both of you, you guys are gonna wish you never messed with Jack Anderson.  
As I walked towards the center of the strip mall, to my utter surprise, I spotted at the corner of my eye, Standing near the fountain with a hot dog at hand, Was none other than Brody Carlson.  
"Brody." I spat.  
"Jack." He said, cockily.  
"JACK! Don't. He's not worth it!" Milton yelled as he gasped for air. Wow. Who knew he could run.  
"Yeah Jacky, I'm not worth it." Brody mocked.  
I grabbed Brody by the collar and shoved him up a wall.  
"WHERE'S KIM." I yelled bitterly.  
"Easy Brochacho. Kim's fine. She's doing great. Having loads of fun at Casta la Brody." He chuckled.  
I was pissed. Oh boy was I pissed. I shoved him even harder before saying,  
"I'm gonna give you one last chance. WHERE'S KIM." I spat, making sure saliva hit his face.  
"Give me one good reason why I should tell you." He choked as I applied even more pressure onto his neck.  
"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL-"  
"You'll what Jack? Without me, you'll have little to NO chances of finding Kim ever again!" He gasped.

**SO YEAH! :D I KNOW, I KNOW. REALLY SHORT CHAPTER. I'M SORRY! :L  
I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WOULD BE LIKE 10X LONGER. LOL! Maybe not that long but... You get my point! ;)  
SO IS BRODY GOOD OR BAD? I'll let you guys decided on this one. Do you want Brody to be the bad guy? Or the good guy?  
Honestly, i'm starting to think the story and the title don't make sense. LOL. But it will... Eventually... Just not at this point. LOL.  
WILL THE WARRIORS EVER FIND KIM? WHO IS 'UNKNOWN'? WHAT IS TO HAPPEN! :O  
Find out in the next chapter! :D  
But to get the next chapter, YOU GOTTA REVIEW! :D WHOOOO! :D**

**~J. Alexandra**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG. I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER :L I FEEL LIKE SUCH AN ARSE.  
I had a HUGE writers block and had no time or inspiration to write the next chapter :S  
But since some lovely people have messaged me asking me to get the next chapter up, I got inspiration again :)  
So a brilliant fan of mine gave me sorta an idea for the story:)  
Shout out to that brilliant person, msbliss57 :) Thanks for reading and liking my story! Stay amazing 3 :D  
So here it is, the long awaited, next chapter. :D**

Last time, on Love That Lets Go...

**Jack's POV**

I was pissed. Oh boy was I pissed. I shoved him even harder before saying,  
"I'm gonna give you one last chance. WHERE'S KIM." I spat, making sure saliva hit his face.  
"Give me one good reason why I should tell you." He choked as I applied even more pressure onto his neck.  
"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL-"  
"You'll what Jack? Without me, you'll have little to NO chances of finding Kim ever again!" He gasped.

**Kim's POV**

I had been held hostage by some creeper for the past 3 days... But strangely enough, this person doesn't treat me like how normal kidnappers would treat their hostages... I had a nice room that I was locked in... It was air-conditioned and I got breakfast, lunch and dinner served to me... But I was always in that room...

I never did see my kidnapper in the face, All I remember was stepping onto the mat with Brody during the tournament and next thing I know, I woke up here...  
I have heard Brody's voice a couple of times come from outside my room door. He was talking to someone, But I really couldn't hear the other person...  
I sat on the bed, playing with my food when suddenly, I heard someone enter through what seemed to be the main door. That person was gasping for air, sounded like he or she was running for their life! I placed my ear on the door to try to listen in on what that person might me saying.  
It turns out, it was Brody!

"So. Did you do it?" The kidnapper asked.  
"I couldn't. He was too pissed off about Kim to want to hear me out. He almost choked me to death!" Brody screamed while panting.  
He went to see Jack?  
"This is important Brody! I cannot afford for you to screw it up again!" The kidnapper yelled.  
I could feel Brody cower back a little...  
"I'm sorry. I won't let you down next time. What do you want with Jack anyway? Can't you get Kim to go to Japan with you? She's just as good of a fighter as Jack is..." Brody questions.  
Hmm. He thinks i'm a good fighter huh... Maybe he's not so bad after all...  
"What I want with Jack is none of your business. You just make sure he gets the message. Got it?" The kidnapper snapped.  
"Yes sir." Brody replied.  
Silence followed afterwards, I presumed that maybe Brody had left...

About 10 minutes later, I heard someone knock on my door. Confused, I went over to it.  
"Hello...?" I asked.  
"Kim?"  
"Brody? What do you want?" I asked.  
"My sensei has left for a while, I snuck back in to help you!" Brody replied sounding anxious.  
"We don't have much time! I don't know what he wants with Jack but i'm starting to think its going too far. You need to go warn him." Brody said as he scratched the door, probably trying to find ways to open it.  
"Ok... But why are you helping me?" I asked.  
"Because my sensei told me he just needed a little encouragement to get Jack to go to Japan with him. But now i'm starting to think he has other plans." Brody said. I heard a click.  
Brody pulled open the door, grabbed me, and bolted out the door.  
We ran about 10 blocks before slowing down to catch our breath.  
"You need to go find Jack. Now." He demanded.  
"What about you?" I asked.  
"I have to go deal with my sensei... Just warn Jack, and you and your gang HAVE to be very careful. My sensei is capable of anything. Now go!" He yelled pushing me in the direction of the dojo.  
I ran a couple steps before stopping and turning back, "Thank you Brody."  
"You're welcome, But whatever is going on, its just beginning." He said before running off.

Ok Kim, First order of business. Get to Jack.

**Jack's POV**

Milton, Jerry, Eddie and I were in the dojo punching dummies. I was so pissed off after my encounter with Brody earlier that I destroyed 5 punching dummies... Rudy was shocked that I did and started moaning about how much those dummies cost... I really couldn't be bothered hearing him so I shut him out.

I was about to destroy a 6th dummy when suddenly, an exhausted Kim burst through the dojo doors.  
"KIM!" Milton, Jerry, Eddie and I yelled as we ran over to her.  
She collapsed on the floor as she tried to regain her breath. When she did, Milton started flooding her with questions.  
"Are you hurt? What happened? Who kidnapped you? How did you get out?" Milton yelled shaking her.  
"No, I just ran like 20 blocks, Don't know and Brody." Kim replied to Milton's questions in sequence.  
"Brody?" I shouted. "Brody helped you?" I asked in disbelief.  
"Yes. And he told me to warn you that my kidnapper wants you to go to Japan because of something... Something bad... And we should ALL watch our backs. Brody says he's capable of doing anything..."

**I KNOW. Short... But its better than nothing. LOL. I'm so sorry! :S  
****Ok, I know a bunch of you wanted Brody to be bad... But I love Billy Unger so I made him good ;) Heheh. LOL.  
I hoped yall enjoyed the chapter! I know its not the best but yeah... **  
**REVIEW! :) I'll get the next chapter up when I hit like 60+ reviews or something :) **


End file.
